


Veneno

by Whorcrux_x_x



Category: Blood soup, Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Captivity, Chains, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Despite all these tags the boy is just a horny psychotic heterosexual, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dungeon, F/M, Feminine boy, Feminization, Gore, Horror, Masturbation, Murder, Oral Sex, Perversion, Psychological Horror, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rimming, Rough Sex, The boy is disturbed, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cosplaying kink, crossdressing sex, mentions of torture, obscure fandom, overdue gift fic, psychotic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whorcrux_x_x/pseuds/Whorcrux_x_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To live or be sexually enslaved by a crazy boy in a skirt that fantasises about having my severed head on a pole? (COMPLETE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is in essence, a 'fanfic', it is written in a manner that isn't necessary to play the game Blood Soup to enjoy. It's basically a very dark messed up story with a sadistic, perverse character that can be considered satirical or frightening.
> 
> If you're sensitive to the content in the tags, please refrain from acting triggered and get out. You trigger yourself by looking at such content despite the warnings and I am not to blame for your sensitivity being trampled on.
> 
> Veneno will be a very short horror smut story that I will write for a friend as a replacement for my gift request fic In The Shadows that couldn't be finished. Reasons as to why it couldn't be finished are in my profile. Please refrain from asking me about it in my other stories when I've abandoned that fandom and only speak to a select few that know the issue personally. 
> 
> This story can be considered darker than ITS because the character of Guro is actually psychotic and a serial killer with peculiar tastes. The OC in here is written in first person so you can further live her terrifying experience.
> 
> Will contain everything in the tags and will be fast paced.
> 
> The character of Guro belongs to Mafer who made the game of Blood Soup that is a free to download short PC rpg. If you guys are curious about the game after reading this story, you can ask me for a link to download in the reviews or ask anonymously at my tumblr blog the-whorcrux-x and I will gladly give them to you or you can search in YouTube for a playthrough. (Most playthroughs last less than 20 minutes)
> 
> I do not make profit out of the writing of this story. If you find it offensive it wasn't my intention although I don't know why anyone would read a story with as many tags to be purposely offended.
> 
> It's not meant to be romantic at all and is in fact very wrong and cringe worthy, thus why I tagged it as horror.
> 
> Shall try to have it finished within a week since its meant to be short.
> 
> Please do not plagiarise or paraphrase.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story. ;)

"Never judge a book by it's cover" is an old saying I had heard many times over my life and used to force myself to live by. If only if that saying had helped me better predict my fate for trying to be "nice".

My name is Charlotte Lloyd, but my name is only said if anyone is searching for me because for all I know my family and friends probably think I've run away since I didn't get along with my recently divorced mother... Yet I still hope someone finds this and sends someone to get me out of here because I don't know how much of this I can take.

I was lucky enough to find some pen and paper to write everything that has happened to lead to me being kept as a "pet" in hopes that I would not only be found but to prevent other girls from falling to the same fate as me.

Because you can never judge a book by it's cover.

I'm writing this from a bed while my ankle is chained to keep me from going further from the bathroom across the hall. I know it's sunny outside from the window that is behind my captor's old computer he only uses to search up porn for, but I can't feel nor smell the outside fresh air because the window is sealed not to open.

He doesn't trust me being "too free" around his house since I've tried to run away before and I ended up chained up in his basement in what he called his "rotting room". The only reason why he keeps me is because I don't put up much of a fight when he wants something in _specific_ from me.

I play it safe... I hate to play it safe for him because he's got skewed notions of what girls are supposed to be like within his fantasies. Some of his fantasies are so perverse I feel I'd rather die than do them for him to remain pleased with me.

I'll stop there... I bet you're wondering what is the point of me only vaguely talking about my ordeal without saying how I ended up this way or talking about what my depraved captor is like.

It felt like so long ago... I've probably been locked away for a month or so, but it feels like a year because he thinks I'm his living sex doll. He knows that the only way he can allow me to leave his house is dead.

I knew too many of his secrets to be left alive if escaping.

This all started just weeks after graduating high school. I didn't know what I had planned for my future. If I was going to go to college or go to work at a fast food joint like most recently graduated teenagers do...

I was having a "vacation" to think or being a good for nothing "lazy girl" according to my mother that had made a habit of complaining about everything since divorcing my father that was now married to a woman fifteen years younger than him.

I ignored this most of the time. If I was lazy for wanting time off to get my thoughts in order rather than jumping in headfirst without a good backup plan, then let me be lazy for God's sakes.

My street had some of my old classmates I saw regularly although some moved out as soon as school finally ended for us. I was only one of the rare handfuls left in that street of our graduating class in that summer.

Not that I cared if they asked me what my plans were and why I still lived with my mother that shrieked like a banshee over seeing water droplets on the counter by the sink.

One old classmate, Guro, lived right in the dead end of my street. His house was one of the biggest houses on the block. Too big for just one guy, but there were stories circulating about how he ended up living alone in such a place.

That his parents abandoned him, that they died and the most ridiculous one was that he killed them himself.

I thought that last one was bullshit because quite frankly, Guro didn't look like the murderous type although he was a rather odd guy.

I never understood why I found him strange. Other people thought I just didn't like him and was making things up inside my mind but I couldn't help but find him weirdly repelling.

Guro had a very cheerful and friendly disposition. I don't recall in the years of going to school with him seeing the guy upset about anything. He had average grades, a ready smile and a helpful nature that had made me doubt my suspicions about him multiple times.

He wasn't a jock or popular, in fact he had only a frequent small group of friends he did hang out with at school. Charlie and Keith, and then there was a girl named Moe that I had heard left town on the very day we graduated.

A normal _odd_ guy.

That was why I was pissed when my mother insisted on me bringing food to him in that large spooky house when she went off to work.

She was trying to act like a "good neighbor" but she really just wanted me to tell her about the house since she was disgustingly nosy and couldn't get inside his house like a teenaged girl he knew could.

"That poor boy has been alone for a year, taking care of himself. I doubt he's getting a good nutrition since his parents left," my mother had reasoned falsely as I glared at her sleepily, still in my PJs from the middle of our kitchen. "He at least works and tries to do the best he can _unlike certain girls_ his age..."

After that jab at my 'laziness', I somehow ended up in front of Guro's door and ringing his doorbell with leftover lasagna in a aluminum foil covered disposable plate.

I was still somewhat groggy from my afternoon nap but if I didn't do it, my nag of a mother would somehow find out and would bitch for a month every time I woke up.

I'd rather face the "odd boy" rather than hearing her voice criticising everything I do.

The doorbell had to be rung three times before it was opened. I was sure I was breaking some kind of unspoken rule of good etiquette but the summer sun shining overhead in the afternoon had been irritating when I had been comfortable in an air-conditioned room back at my own house.

Thankfully Guro hadn't looked irritated when he opened the door. I'll admit that I was unnerved by him as I always was when he slowly opened that door wearing his usual smile in greeting.

Guro wasn't a particularly ugly boy. A bit effeminate in appearance but not overly unattractive. He was on the thin side, and pale.

His longish brown hair was messily in waves around his rather girlish face and his amber golden eyes although alert, had purplish shadows of lack of good night's sleep underneath them. He was only one or two inches taller than me and looked inoffensive standing in his doorway, wearing simple jeans and a shirt that had some kind of green bear anime character on its front.

"Charlotte...?" his eyes brightened upon seeing me awkwardly standing on his doorstep. "What's going on?"

I almost felt bad. I really did. That annoying gut instinct that didn't really feel like an instinct at all but more like me being inwardly bitchy, was embarrassing and had me quiet for far too long making Guro blink at me.

Unbelievably enough I was making the strange boy think _I_ was the one that was strange.

"Um... My mom is a worrier...," _and nosy I inwardly added_ ,"so she told me to bring this over for you..."

I felt like I was nervously reading an essay in front of a very critical audience but Guro only smiled and gave a laugh.

"Oh she did? I was worried it was something else! I rarely get visitors here!"

That typical cheeriness of his put me strangely at ease.

"It's been a long time since I've eaten something I hadn't made myself! I'm still learning how to cook and was just making pie right now!"

_Crap so I interrupted him for nothing._

"I guess I'll leave this here then...," I still felt out of place just standing there with a plate in my hand.

"No! Don't leave now that you're here! Come inside, I'm almost finished with it!"

I bit my lower lip trying to find out if he had hidden motives. Back at school I had rarely ever talked to him and the few times I did he was all smiles that gave me an eerie feeling that he had _something_ wrong with him.

_My house was only a few houses away from his... Nothing could go wrong, right?_

He was just a classmate from school and my mother knew I was going to go there to bring that lasagna to him so nothing too bad could happen.

Or so I had thought.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of fictional rape reading material and a very horny boy that masturbates a lot. Might seem humorous.

The inside of Guro's house was not only spacious but dark. I was actually surprised at how clean it was inside but I didn't say anything as Guro walked ahead of me chatting me up.

I was only thinking that it was a good thing I was no longer under that blistering sun for doing a small courtesy visit.

Hopefully my mother would give me a pat in the back for managing to get inside that house to tell her nosy loud self every juicy detail so it wasn't as bad as I had initially thought.

Sadly, however, there was nothing 'juicy' about the inside of Guro's house except that I think the décor was definitely his absent mother's idea because I doubt a teenaged boy would decorate their house the way that it was and that he barely had any windows in the first floor. In fact one of his walls had a row of closets and shelves that seemed to cover up what should have been some windows looking at the side of his house.

Simply put, the first floor was just one big room with a set of stairs to the second floor. I didn't see any other rooms connected to the large living room he took me to so I suppose the layout of the house was a bit unusual.

"The kitchen is upstairs but you can wait for me in my room! I moved the TV from the living room up there!"

I tensed, sensing those red flags raise up. Yes, I was being overly paranoid looking at Guro who smiled at me.

There was nothing odd about his smile. Anyone less paranoid than me would have found his smiling face to be innocently transparent and free of malice.

_Maybe it's because I barely ever talked to him until today._

I didn't know if I should just leave the lasagna or just go up to his room without making a fuss since there wasn't anything outwardly threatening about him in the first place.

Taking in a deep breath, I told myself that I wasn't that far away from my house. If I had any trouble, him being just about my size could make it easier for me to be on equal ground to fight with him before fleeing out his front door.

He was still smiling when he took the plate from my hands. I had even forgotten I was still carrying the thing.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you or anything!"

I gasped at his words and my eyes met his as he laughed before he turned around and went up the stairs to the second floor as if nothing had happened.

_God... Am I really that obvious?!_

My cheeks were hot with embarrassment when I finally went up the stairs after him. With each step I took, the thought of _'Now is my only chance'_ keep popping up to make me feel all the more uneasy.

Once at  the top of the stairs I  saw  there was a long hallway with doors lined on either side.

Yes, the interiors definitely had feminine influence. Even my house wasn't that feminine.

Glossy clean and with scenic art on the walls.

Humming could be heard from one of the open doorways and I shyly stepped towards the slightly cracked door and saw that Guro hadn't been joking about the kitchen being upstairs.

He was busy behind what I assumed to be the oven in the middle of the kitchen, humming rather happily to himself.

One of my brows arched.

_What a fucking weirdo, but probably not as dangerous as I thought._

Feeling myself relax I looked around the brightly lit hall I was standing in and saw another door that was open. Just from where I was standing in I could see a bed and a table.

_That must be Guro's room..._

Breathing in deeply to soothe my nerves that were out of control, I headed there like Guro had suggested earlier.

What was inside was definitely not normal, not that I had ever been inside a boy's room before. My mother was such a nag that whenever I had boyfriends she would monitor everything and wouldn't let me even go visit them unless their parents where home.

Of course that nag of a woman thought differently with Guro, but seeing how the guy hummed and wore a freaking apron while baking pie, I suppose all the threatening air I felt was imagined. That could also explain why my mom was alright with just sending me off to the guy's house despite him living alone.

_He probably doesn't even like girls..._

It was a wishful thought that died pretty soon after I stepped inside his colorful room that had hues of pink.

Guro seemed to be a neat guy, even though his room appeared to have all manner of figurines and collections. On the table facing the door he had figurines of scantily clad anime female characters.

I didn't recognize what anime they were from.

 _Oh dear God, he collects My Little Pony?!,_ my eyes were big as plates now seeing the small plastic horse just staring back at me from the surface of the table beside the anime figurines as if it also had a place of honor beside the nearly nude  fictional women.

I hadn't played with one since I was a kid, but it was obvious he took good care of it. My little cousin had an old  shoe box full of the colorful ponies with their hair fluffed out with too much careless brushing and stickers and nail polish decorating the anatomically incorrect plastic bodies.

Yet Guro's pony was so well taken care off he might as well have taken it out of its box that day and carefully curled the pony's rainbow colored hair with his fingers.

Shaking my head in shock at finding something like that in his room, I just walked away from the table and headed to his book shelves, except the so-called bookshelves didn't have books like I had thought but numerous manga.

The titles were unfamiliar so I was really itching to know what they were about.

Curious about the things he was into reading, since I had read some mangas once or twice myself, I pulled a random manga book off the shelf.

 _What the fuck...?!,_ I almost dropped it once I looked down at it.

On the cover, instead of some shounen hero in battle, I saw a nude woman with exaggerated curves seeming to be getting raped by tentacles wrapped around her as she had a blushing teary face looking at me in terror.

Gagging at just _what kind_ of manga he had, I quickly put the thing back as if burned and told myself to pretend I never saw the thing. My eyes were terrified seeing just _how many_ he had collected of the same kind of perverted sex.

The guy literally had three big book shelves covering up the entire wall of his bedroom just full of manga with unfamiliar titles like the one I had picked out.

I made a face at seeing one titled  _"Princess Fifi and the Crotch Trolls"._

How could I even look at that humming pie-making boy across the hallway knowing he was into drawn unnatural rape?

My thoughts of him not being attracted to girls, as I had said before, died fast.

Trembling slightly because of knowing _too much_  about my former classmate I looked around his room.

He had a small neatly made twin bed with a body pillow.

_Who's that...?_

Walking over to the bed I leaned over the body pillow and saw a girl that was wearing a black school sailor uniform. My brows rose at seeing the long pillow had what seemed to be blood splatters while the girl smiled a little too pleased and maybe even drugged with an ax in one of her hands.

 _She looks a lot like Guro...,_ The girl on the pillow did eerily look like Guro with his hair style and eye color.

Nervous enough as I was, I pushed the pillow to the other side of the small bed so I could sit stiffly on the edge of the mattress and wipe my suddenly sweaty palms over my jean clad thighs.

 _He's a guy so it's normal to be into weird sexual fiction.._., that's what I repeated to myself to stay calm inside the room of a pony loving, hentai manga reading boy that liked to hum when baking pies.

Not having anything to really do while waiting to finish my 'courtesy visit', I eyed the rest of his room. His TV was on the other side of the bed while he had a desk with an old computer in front of the window.

_What is it with him putting furniture in front of the windows...?_

I didn't even want to know _what_ he had in that computer's hard drive.

Thinking over the things I had seen in his room, I was getting more uncomfortable because I was sitting on his _bed_ of all things.

The guy read _hentai_ and was clearly an avid collector of the things.

From the corner of my eyes I saw a small trashcan close to his bed.

I knew it was a bad idea to look inside the trashcan. Maybe I had inherited my mother's annoying nosiness after all.

Leaning without rising off the bed, I apprehensively looked in.

Tissue papers. Many balled up tissue papers.

_I've had enough...!_

How could I sit in his room, on his _bed_ knowing he did that repeatedly to himself?!

Jumping off the bed, I was about to just get the fuck out of there. Guro, "the strange boy" was a closet pervert of the highest caliber.

"Charlotte?!" I almost screeched hearing his voice calling me from the doorway of his room.

I turned around to look at him and he still had that annoyingly innocent smile that hid just how much of a pervert he was.

_Okay... I'm probably just overreacting. I bet every boy does that regularly and has nudy mags and..._

Seeing Guro's face, showing no suspicions of my negative judgemental train of thought had me instantly feeling guilty.

"Yeah?"

"The pie is almost done. We just have to wait for it to cool off. I'm  going to heat up that lasagna you brought. There's enough for the both of us!"

_Alright, just eat and get the hell out of here..._

Telling myself that, I merely nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: "Princess Fifi and The Crotch Trolls" was made up by me. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossdressing, drugging, perverted boy, severed heads, crazy talk... okay, you guys knew Guro was going to finally show his truly fucked up colors.

Now I bet you're wondering when the blood, sex and horror will begin. Well, after Guro told me about the pie, I should have known everything was going to turn to shit from then on out.

I was stupid. Yeah, I should have trusted my gut instincts. To any girl reading this, if you ever feel uncomfortable around someone, there must be a good reason or just plain fucking self-preservation trying to keep you safe behind that discomfort.

We ate in his kitchen. His kitchen that shouldn't have shocked me in the least was pink.

Everything had seemed normal. Sitting on high seats with our plates on the kitchen's counter, we had small talk and when I mean 'small talk' I really mean, he talked and I just made sounds like 'hm' while eating because I frankly wanted to get out of that fucking house and away from him even though my 'good girl conscience' told me I was being too _harsh_ on the guy.

I barely knew him, that much was true. And I'm pretty sure everyone has at least _one_ strange hobby. I had a strange hobby of my own, like collecting candles.

I couldn't help buying a candle in any kind of store that happened to have them. My mother thought I either was an idiot or was planning on using my collection of candles to summon a demon or accidentally set the house on fire some day.

See...? We all have _something_ strange about us...

But maybe I'm just saying all of this to justify me being fooled long enough to be enslaved by Guro.

Guro wasn't some inoffensive hentai reading chronic masturbator as I had wanted to think. He had a nice guy act that could easily make you think he's trustworthy, or sweet even...

The real problems began with the pie...

He had been smiling a little too much every time I took a bite of it. It was a small secretive smile that didn't meet his shadowy eyes.

 _Did he spit on it or something...?,_ I chewed on the mouthful I had in my mouth slowly, discreetly eyeing him.

"So how are you feeling right now, Charlotte?" he asked politely just moving what was left of his pie on the ceramic plate in front of him.

The sound of his fork scratching over the ceramic was annoying but rather dull. I could feel my ears pounding for some reason, almost drowning the rhythmic scratching out.

"I'm okay...," I looked at him oddly, feeling slightly groggy probably due to me being used to napping at that hour.

"Oh... I thought you were feeling sleepy... Do you want to go lie down...? I'll even let me use my bed! You looked so _good_ on it...," he gave a sly smile with a chuckle that had shivers of cold dread go down my spine.

 _This son of a bitch did something...,_ the realization took too long to dawn on me. My body was starting to feel numb and heavy, like it weighed twice it's weight on the wooden chair I was on.

Even holding my fork was a struggle. My fingers felt boneless when limply gripping it as my tearing blurred eyes could only see his sly smile become excited and wide.

This wasn't a cheerful warm smile that he usually had, but a crazed one. His whole face transformed with that evil insane grin. Even his golden amber eyes looked cold and dark along with him having that cheek splitting smile.

He started to laugh when he finally stood up from his seat as I gasped helplessly unable to move from my chair.

"Haha! You fell for it hook, line and sinker! You looked like a _tough_ one! I thought I would have to hit you outside the head to knock you out, but lacing your portion of the pie did the trick!"

_He drug- He drugged me!_

My mouth could barely open to scream. It was as if all my muscles were sluggish, including my vocal cords.

My entire body refused to move or even twitch on the chair. The back of my neck began to ache from merely trying to keep my head upright.

"Don't fight it. I put a bunch of that stuff in the pie so no matter how much you fight it, you will _still_ fall asleep...," his sweet smelling breath fanned against my neck and despite me being startled at having him so close to me, I couldn't move away.

"You have a beautiful body...," he whispered and to my horror I could feel a teasing tightening around my one of my breasts.

He was squeezing one of them while leaning towards my sitting form. The demented boy gave a panting little laugh, just kneading my flesh.

My heavy eyelids closed but I was still slightly aware of everything around me.

I could hear him giggle before he began to hum a happy tune that was vaguely familiar, taking his unwanted hand away from my breast.

_Is that "Dancing in The Rain"...?_

Hands soon gently lifted me from the seat. My stomach turned at feeling his slight chest against my cheek. Despite his slenderness, he had no problem carrying my weight in his thin arms.

The chest that my cheek was pressed against vibrated with his happy humming. It was like all part of a nightmare. The horror of the situation coupled with his song. I bet you the fucked up weirdo was smiling like a lunatic doing that.

I could feel my body slightly rocking as he carried me out of the kitchen. He only paused briefly and I heard some faint beeping sounds and a heavy metallic sound.

"I know you're still being stubborn with the drugs I gave you...," a coldness with the smell of something rotten made me inwardly gag,"But I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to have so much fun playing with your body."

The coldness and filthy decaying stench grew stronger just before I finally succumbed to the drugs Guro had snuck into his pie.

*****

When I woke up, I like any idiot kidnapped by a psychopath, thought it was all a bad dream.

Except, instead of waking up in my cozy bed in a nicely smelling air-conditioned room, I woke up in a damp cold dark stinking room while standing upright shackled to a wall.

I could taste vomit in my mouth.

_What the hell was that smell?!_

My eyes were taking too long in opening completely. I could only open them a sliver to know that I was in a large sparsely furnished room that was made of dark stone of a muddy color.

 _What is this place...?,_ the furniture I could barely make out in the shadows were strange dark figures. One looked like a table, another shockingly enough like a  _guillotine_ and another looked like some kind of upright log. In the distance I could see a thin pole with something large and round on its top.

I didn't dare tug at my shackled wrists. My wrists felt sore and raw already due to my weight pulling my body down as I had hung from the wall for God knew how many hours.

Everything hurt.

_Shit... He really did drug me..._

The situation was so ridiculous I half expected Guro to jump out of a shadowy corner and just yell 'Sike!'

But that didn't happen. I remembered that cold evil look in his eyes as he had smiled at me watching how his drug took effect.

He had been _enjoying_ seeing me struggle to stay awake. There had been an _excitement_ in his expression that made his face distort.

The guy was worse than a pervert.

He was psychotic and a kidnapper, probably of the murderous sort.

_I've really deep in it this time..._

Pathetic as it might look, I felt so weak and scared that I was already preparing myself to beg him to release me once he showed up. I would do anything... Negotiate, make a life and death oath to not tell anyone about what he did to me, hell I'd even-

I cringed thinking of just how _far_  I was willing to go just to survive.

A lot of embarrassing things go through your mind when death is breathing down your neck. I was thinking stupid shit like 'Why did I spit gum on that girl Melanie's hair back in fifth grade when she had never bothered me?' or 'I should have told Dylan that Alicia was cheating on him with his brother'...

One of my many thoughts stuck out more than the rest. It was the thought of _why didn't I trust my instincts with Guro?!_

It was stupid to regret things like that when it was already too late. Regretting those last minute things only upsets you.

I started crying. Real helpless, ugly-tears-and-snot weeping. How stupid of me. The regret had me crying like a baby as I waited for him to show up to do whatever he wanted with me since it looked like I would have no choice whatsoever.

The dim lighting in the room brightened suddenly.

"Sorry I took so long in getting ready for you...!" 

My heart  nearly  stopped when I heard him exclaim a little too happily from somewhere to my side. My sobbing had been loud enough to keep me from hearing him entering the room.

He sounded as upbeat as he normally did. There wasn't a hint of that creepy malice he'd had earlier.

_Split personality...?_

I blinked repeatedly when he walked with a skip in his step to stand in front of me.

My eyes widened to look at him. Guro was smiling, with his hands behind his back, letting my large surprised eyes just stare at him. The weird boy looked almost like he was _modelling_ for me.

 _What the fuck is he wearing_?!

A black school uniform. A _girl_ one, with a layered black short skirt, and a sailor top blouse with a red collar. He was even wearing black knee-high socks and little black shoes.

Under my shocked scrutiny, he pulled one of his hands from behind his back to smooth his hand down over his tiny skirt.

"Do you think I look pretty?" the question was asked with a small blush and even shyness as he smiled at me, but I knew he was only _testing_ me.

His eyes still looked cold and threatening.

I couldn't even speak. This was so sudden that I was speechless.

I doubted I could even speak if I wanted to. My throat was too sore.

"Do you have a _problem_ with how I'm dressed...?" his creepy little smile was persistent.

"...No," I managed to croak out.

His eyes brightened though they remained glacial and apathetic to me being chained to his wall.

"Good! If you'd said something mean to me, I'd have to punish you!" he looked crazy talking so cheerfully despite the cold murderous look he was giving me.

"I've always liked dressing like this...," a small moan left his lips as he to my shock caressed the front of his body while moving his hips slightly. "I like it because I look so good, don't you think...?" he bit his lower lip mid moan, with a blush and giving me a look of warning.

_Just play along!_

"You're beautiful..."

His expressive face changed to an expression of shock as he finally stopped touching himself to stare at me wide eyed.

"You really think I'm... beautiful...?" he was surprised and almost vulnerable looking.

"Yes...," I forced the words out to please the deranged boy. "You look very pretty, Guro..."

A look of suspicion passed over his cold eyes.

"You better not be _lying_ to me. Lying is bad manners and I don't know if your mother was as good as mine was in teaching you how to be a good little girl..."

My heart raced just hearing him talk. There was no doubt on my mind that he was insane. Just seeing him standing a feminine pose with his hip to the side and his fingers playing with the hem of his skirt as he stared at me in slight accusation had me at loss for words.

"I'm- I'm not lying...," doubt began to show on his face after I rasped those words out for his benefit.

"You really think I'm pretty...," he seemed to relax bringing his other hand from behind him making me cry out.

_A fucking saw! He has a fucking saw in his hand!_

"Why are you _screaming_ like that?!" he had the balls to stare at me like _I_ was the one that was messed up in the head when he was the one that had me kidnapped, was dressed up in a girl's school uniform and had a saw in his hand.

"A-A saw!" I felt so fucking dumb stating the obvious as he looked at the saw in his hand blankly as if it wasn't all that odd.

"Oh this thing...?" he grinned looking at it with affection, stroking the side of the blade. "I use this to hurt people..."

_Fuck! He's going to use that on me!_

My whole body shivered when he stepped closer to me and I gaped at his next softly spoken words,"Please don't look at me like I'm crazy... I'm just as normal as you... I simply like to torture and kill people. Especially pretty girls that excite me and get me hard under my skirt..."

_He's a sadist! I'm only good for him if he hurts me!_

"Hmmmm...," he moaned, his face flushing red as he eyed me,"Just the thought of making you bleed all over the place is getting me _tingly_  down there right now...!"

"Good thing I'm not wearing panties, otherwise I'd be really tight down here," he grinned mischievously as my wide trembling gaze watched as he slowly dragged a hand down his front to the bottom of his skirt.

"Do you want to peek at my boy parts...?" he asked slowly.

_Jesus fucking Christ! I can't stand this!_

I didn't know what to say and he was too quiet all the sudden as if waiting for my response.

_Shit! What can I say?! I really don't want to look under his skirt!_

Swallowing loudly, I hated having to say it!

"Yes..."

His brows rose and I began to worry that I messed up in my answer.

"You're such a _pervert_!" he giggled and I trembled. "I think I'm in love! I'll let you look at it all you want and you can even play with it!"

I despised him with everything I had as I made myself look down as he teasingly pulled his skirt over his pale hairless thighs.

There it was. He was at least six to seven inches in length and was standing quite erect and proudly under my gaze. The skin of his slightly glossy tip was blushing the same shade of pink as his cheeks and I felt like shrieking seeing the thing twitch as if _greeting_ me.

"My boy parts like you a lot, Charlotte... Would you like to taste it...?"

_He's not only going to torture and kill me, oh God why?!_

"Um...," that was my only answer as he looked at me curiously.

"If you're a good girl for me, you might last a week," he told me with a shockingly shy smile. "The _others_ fought me too much. Even _Moe_ disappointed me...," he pointed somewhere behind him with the saw he still had in his hand and my eyes stupidly followed.

A scream was quickly suppressed in my throat at seeing what he was pointing at.

A decomposing head with long messy brown hair that was too familiar to me was standing on a pole just feet away from us.

_That's! That's MOE!_

She hadn't left town like my classmates had a assumed. No, she had been killed by Guro.

"The rest of her is in another room with the other two, hehehe...," Guro's voice had me tearing my frightening eyes from Moe's rotting head.

His eyes were colder than ever along with his small smile.

"She must be full of maggots now but it served her right! Her mother didn't raise her right-!"

His excited voice rose as if he were telling me juicy gossip.

"Can you believe she called me a _psychopath_?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all didn't see that coming, did you? I feel so bad. I wasn't kidding in my first A/N about him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of strap ons, anal, rimming, masturbation, oral sex, cutting and negotiations with a very disturbed boy.

Let me first start by saying that I'm a very open-minded person. People have their tastes and hobbies and that's a pretty normal thing.

I had tried to convince myself that Guro's madness was like a "hobby" but the more seconds I spent in that dark room that reeked of rot with a blushing boy wearing a girl's uniform, the closer I had to face the fact that what I was witnessing was the _real_ Guro.

The frightening Guro that I had sensed long before he had shown it to me.

"Now... What should I cut off first...?" he cocked his head to the side thoughtfully while looking at me. That terrible saw was still held in his pale rather feminine hand, looking like a mere accessory to his get up.

_He's going to cut me up into little pieces!_

"I can't cut off your head or hands... You wouldn't last long if I did that...! Silly me!" he began to laugh hysterically as I trembled strongly, looking at the insane wide-eyed manic expression on his girlish face.

"I know!" sudden excitement at a horrific idea appeared on his happily smiling features that looked completely different from the guy I knew.

"Your legs... If I cut _those_ off, you wouldn't be able to run away from me...," the words were whispered with a creepy smile and to make further emphasis on his threatening words, I felt the spiked teeth of the saw on one of my jean covered legs.

I had been almost hypnotized by his crazed expressions that I hadn't been prepared for him to approach with that damned saw to my legs. Feeling the thing had me flinch out of understandable reflex in the shackles he'd imprisoned me in.

He was _teasing_ me with the thing, making a light sawing motion as his dead amber eyes looked at my face to see my reactions while leaning to do it to me.

I knew I had to do something. I had seen Moe's head on a _spike_ of all things. My old classmate's face was green and purple with decomposition but even from the distance between me and the severed head I could see her face was gaping in a eternally silent scream as her hollow eyes were nothing more than empty dark holes.

"I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

The sawing he was doing stopped. He had been slow but the blade had been little by little eating through the thick cloth of my jeans and would have soon met the skin underneath.

"You'll do... anything...?"

The way he asked it was almost slimy. Just a sweet slow voice that was too eerie to me.

"Y-Yes! I'll be with you forever!" I was willing to say _anything_ to convince him.

"Hmmmm...," he narrowed his eyes on me, straightening his back to stare at me as if waiting to hear more.

"I'll do everything you want and I'll never complain! You like hentai, right?! I'll do everything you like just _please_ don't hurt me!"

"Well...," doubt was on his face as he rubbed his chin deep in thought. I was practically in tears again just waiting for him to agree. "Girls stop being fun once they're dead... Once I cut them all up they can't do anything other than stink and turn to bone..."

"I won't be like them, Guro!" I swallowed deeply, feeling my cheeks itching because of the tears running down my skin. "I'll be your lover and you won't need to hurt me like them-!"

"But I like cutting you pretty girls up...," he interrupted me solemnly.

"We'll work something out so you won't have to cut me up! We'll find _other_ fun things!" I felt like I was talking to a child.

He now looked not only thoughtful but _annoyed_ at my attempt in negotiation.

_I think I'm going to get killed faster if I continue with this... I need to choose my words carefully!_

"You-You said that I looked good on your bed! Imagine _both_ of us on your bed!"

Now he was visibly agitated.

_Crap crap! This is not working at all!_

"I don't know if I can trust you enough to do it on my bed...," his tone was both dark and uncertain.

"I swear I won't disappoint you! I really _do_ like you! I'm not like them, I swear!" my shouts were downright hysterical but who could blame me? He had a saw and had been about to cut my legs off with it!

An unusual expression of vulnerability distorted his face now. He was always with a expression of some sort that made him appear exaggeratedly animated with emotion.

"No one accepts me as I really am... I show them the real me and they call me names and are disgusted by me," he hugged himself looking childishly saddened.

"I accept you... You're so pretty, Guro!"

He sighed melancholically, his eyes looking off to the side.

_Did it work...?_

"I want a blowjob and for you to play with yourself before we have sex!" his eyes suddenly sharpened as they finally looked at me.

A crazed smile was on his lips once his words registered in my mind and I was staring at him in terrified amazement.

He thought it was _funny_ to have me under his control like this!

"Also, if I want anal, I don't want you complaining when I do it to you or ask any questions when I tell you to do it to me wearing a strap on...!"

My blood was rushing my ears as he cheerfully told me the sick shit he was into.

"I like rimming too!"

_What the fuck is rimming?!_

"And I really like doing it dressed up like this...,"he ran his free hand lovingly over his chest while staring at me carefully.

I was still being _tested_ by him.

"I-I'll do it..."

His teasing look vanished and he seemed almost lost at my response.

"You'll really do all that?! Even dress in a spare uniform with a strap on for me?!" the accusatory excitement in his voice almost had me cringing in the chains he had me in.

"Y-Yes... Even that rimming thing you like...," I didn't even _know_ what rimming fucking was.

"A lover that will let me do whatever I want...," he murmured to himself looking at me emptily.

"I'll do anything," I pressed just to keep myself alive.

A small content smile that looked like the old Guro I was used to bloomed on his once crazily grinning lips, strangely calming me down.

"My love...," he sighed almost dreamily before he turned around to walk to the table I had seen in the dark. Now that the lights were brighter, I gagged at seeing said table had straps and suspicious dark stains splattered on the floor surrounding it.

 _He even walks like a girl_., I noted dimly seeing how his hips moved wearing the short layered skirt as he reached the torture table and carefully put the saw on its old stained wooden surface.

"I'm going to trust you!" his declaration echoed in the dark room but to me it sounded like a death sentence.

Turning around to face me, his smile was now innocently brilliant. He looked like the old Guro. Happy, cheerful and inoffensive. The way he switched moods were not only disconcerting but made me more anxious about my fate.

"Now about getting you out of those chains...," he whispered creepily, his cheerful smile disappearing as he abruptly lifted his sailor uniform top.

I was expecting him to get naked but to my shock, he exposed his thin pale chest and a see-through black lace bra that looked too big due to his lack of breasts to fill it.

Giggling to himself, he grinned cheekily when pushing his fingers into one of the sagging empty bra cups to pull out a single key.

"I'm so excited...," he closed his eyes with a tremble shaking his slender body, the key that could be either my freedom or a life sentence pinched between his thin finger tips.

I couldn't take my eyes off the key now that he had revealed it.

The question that was most important was if I even had the strength to fight him and run out of the house...

My body hurt and felt exhausted. I doubted I could leave in that state so I'd have to wait and see if I could gain some strength to get out.

I tensed when he began to approach me once more.

He smelled cleanly sweet. Like fruity shampoo and body spray.

 _Strawberries...?_ , I thought to myself when he was close enough for me to smell him. In comparison to the scent of dead meat, Guro was heavenly and I hated that he somehow made my offended nostrils flare to drown in his sweet smell to forget Moe's rot.

"If I had known you'd be this nice, I wouldn't have chained you up like this..." he said so softly I barely heard him when he began to unshackle my wrists that were raw due to the rusted metal rubbing against my skin for hours while I was knocked out.

That damned scent of strawberries was overwhelming. I almost fell on the floor once both my wrists were free.

_Too weak... Shit!_

Trying to stay upright, I tried not to shiver when he kneeled down to use the key to open the metal rings fastening my ankles to the wall. I hadn't even noticed those were on me which would explain why I couldn't recoil far from him when he'd played at cutting off one of my legs.

"Whoops!" he giggled when my legs actually gave out underneath me and he caught me in his arms just in time.

I could feel his longish brown hair tickle my forehead when he caught me in his thin arms. I wanted to scream at feeling that _thing_ he had under his skirt poking me at my lower belly. I had forgotten he'd had an erection because of the lighting in his dreary underground room.

The crazy boy was obviously excited as he said he was.

"We can't have you getting more hurt before we go to my room...," he breathed into my messy hair.

_God... He's really going to keep me imprisoned as a sex toy..._

His heart was pounding loudly. Even _I_  could hear it and tell it wasn't my own heartbeat.

"I'll go up the stairs first and you follow me!" he slowly pulled me away from him to look down at me too brightly.

_He knows if I go first I'll just run away._

I wasn't much of a fighter. My mind was coming up with nothing on how to defend myself when he left me wobbling to walk over to a ladder that went back to the upper floors of his house.

 _He's a lot stronger than he looks._ , I hated to admit once I saw that he had to have carried my dead weight down a ladder to chain me inside that room.

I slowly stepped towards him as he stood in front of the ladder to go up.

My eyes quickly closed when he began to go up the steps. I saw far too much pale skin under his skirt as he lifted his weight over the steps and the black cloth swayed almost flirtily with his movements.

This was the shit I was forced to sign up for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a strange boy... The next chapter should be the last. I'll try to have it up next week since I've got so many writing projects.
> 
> Yes, I write him as having a futanari kink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I really need to put a warning? Y'all were expecting this already, hehehehe...

I'm pretty sure all of you think I'm some poor innocent virgin about to be sacrificed to a perverted feminine boy that gets off cutting people up.

Sorry to burst your bubble, but I've had sex before... _Once_.

It had been awkward, uncomfortable and downright embarrassing. I had been too afraid of moving because of the discomfort of having _something_ inside of me, stretching me out and surging too fast for me to get used to the invasive sensation.

I've only had sex once and I had planned to wait a long time before attempting it again to know what the big deal was about having a boy panting on top of you for less than a minute and hurting your unaroused vagina because he was too impatient to get you ready.

Limping weakly behind a cheerfully skipping Guro leading me to his happy looking room had me thinking of the horrors that awaited me.

I was hoping for too much... For him to him to be as quick as my first sexual experience and to get tired just as quickly.

But something in the back of my mind noted his far too excited smile and how downright energetic he was when heading to a wooden closet by his bed once we were inside his room.

"I want you to wear this!" my eyes widened when he pulled out a uniform similar to his own, except this one instead of black was a dark blue.

"No underwear underneath either...!"

_Does he expect me to dress up in front of him?!_

I instantly paled when he went over to me with the uniform in one of his hands, hanging from a hanger.

He giggled, picking one of my limp hands at my sides and putting the hanger's hook there for me to hold it myself.

"I'll be outside as you put it on, so it'll be like a big surprise!" the infuriating little grin I was getting used to appeared on his lips before he skipped out of the room, leaving me in blessed solitude with a disgustingly tiny uniform just dangling from my fingertips.

The clicking of the door closing after him snapped me out of my trance.

 _Fuck_..., I had inspected his room and I hadn't seen anything I could use to hurt him with before. The only thing I could think of that could hurt him was the old computer on his desk that I was certain could knock a person out if thrown at them.

"You have one miiiiiinute...!" he sang just from outside the closed door.

_Damn, if I pick that computer up he'll be hearing everything._

Weakly and still unwilling despite all my fake promises, I began to undress slowly to put the uniform on without any underwear underneath and put my discarded clothes on the top of his desk chair.

 _This was obviously used by Guro..._ , the uniform's top was too tight around my chest despite me not being all that big in that department, meaning it was meant for someone of lesser bust than me.

The skirt was so short that it barely covered my rear and I grimaced at feeling cool air brush against my bare sex underneath it.

 _This_ was definitely going to be more uncomfortable than my first time.

Already dressed in the despicable little outfit, I stood stifly in the middle of the room waiting for that gleeful twisted murderer to prance back in beaming like it was Christmas.

My hands were trembling so badly that I clasped them together to hide my nervousness when the door finally opened to show Guro eagerly walking in to look at me from head to toe.

I was still barefooted but he didn't seem to mind that my whole costume was incomplete unlike his with knee highs and glossy black uniform shoes.

"I'll have to get a new top for you. You have bigger breasts than me...," I almost recoiled when he suddenly reached out to squeeze one of my restrained breasts.

My face was so hot it was a miracle it wasn't on fire.

His kneading was surprisingly gentle and almost curious as he inched his body closer to mine to better look at his pale feminine hand toying with my chest.

I squeezed my thighs together uncomfortably at feeling my nipple pebble under the tight cloth.

I really didn't want him to feel my nipple poking at his soft palm and I made the mistake of stepping back slightly, earning myself an oddly confused look from him.

_Shit, I had told him he could do whatever he wants with me and I'm already trying to put a stop to him..._

"Sorry... I'm just not used to...," my lips trembled with excuses as his eyes widened in realization.

"Are you a virgin...?"

My heart almost stopped. I didn't know if saying yes or no could get me killed. Did he like virgins or more experienced girls? Would he be able to tell I've done it before...?

"Umm...," my face was burning with embarrassment as he stared at me in blank curiosity.

"I-I did it once back in ninth grade and it was er...," Guro's expression didn't change. He was merely listening to me with the interest of someone hearing about the weather.

"Was it in your vagina?"

My jaw dropped in disbelief at his innocent looking face when he asked such a blunt question.

"Y-Yes..."

_Please don't kill me for that!_

Time seemed to stretch on as he stared at me without saying a word. I was beginning to think he was so quiet to purposely make me a paranoid mess in front of him.

Turned out I was spot on.

He grinned and laughed before stepping around me to hop on his bed. I turned around to look at him incredulously and only seeing him getting comfortable on his bed, still wearing his shoes.

"Get to work! Remember what I said down in my playroom!" he rested his head on his pillow, just looking over at me with happy expectation.

I felt the blood drain from my face at remembering.

_He wants... oral sex and for me to touch myself before..._

I forced my heavy feeling legs to approach the bed. I was guessing by his positioning on the bed and the way his skirt lifted over his spread hairless legs that he wanted oral sex.

The dark fabric of his skirt tented prominently. It made me feel more apprehensive.

I've never done _that_ before. The only things I knew about it were things my friends had told me and seeing some porn accidentally when going through my dad's secret movie stash.

Crawling between his spread legs from the foot of his bed, I didn't look at his face when I jerked his little black skirt up to expose that part of him that he had already shown off to me in his underground room.

He was still erect and his tip seemed redder than before with excitement. I didn't know much about how men felt when aroused but just seeing how _hard_ he was looked uncomfortable.

It shouldn't have been surprising to me that he was completely shaved, pale and rosy. His skin looked so smooth. I hadn't noticed that before in the dark when he'd first flashed me.

His naked hips jerked a bit in impatience, startling me by making the mattress bounce slightly underneath us.

"Do it. It's starting to hurt a bit...!"

Leaning between his legs was a pain, especially when I was wearing a top that was tight over my chest.

Using one of my hands to hold my weight on one of his thighs, I leaned so that my mouth was close to his blushing tip. I didn't even bother to lick it before putting it in my mouth, making him gasp and tremble.

Slight salt and bitterness. I hadn't known what to expect when putting him in my mouth but I wasn't in any position to complain when I had bargained with him for my life.

Holding him in the suction of my mouth, I carefully wrapped my fingers around his base like I had seen in movies.

He was warm and silky skinned in my palm. His length seemed to pulse when I experimentally tightened my fingers to slide over his flesh along with my stretched mouth.

I began to suck slowly at first. I was going more on theory than actual experience when doing this.

His skin predictably became sleek with my saliva as I lifted and lowered my head, using my stroking hand on his thickness to speedily jerk him so he'd finish quicker.

Through the pounding of my rushing pulse in my ears, I could hear his quickening breaths with each descending suck I gave him.

His narrow hips shuddered underneath me helplessly, but I didn't stop. I was little by little setting a faster rhythm to get it over with.

When I tried to push him as far as I could to the back of my throat I heard a loud girlish gasp and felt something warm and liquid heat the insides of my mouth. He was too far in for me to taste what he released in a large amount.

It felt like a mass of heat sliding down the insides of my throat. I swallowed only out of reflex and felt slightly nauseated at knowing just what I consumed.

Pulling my lips away from his still twitching sex, I pressed my lips firmly closed together and breathed through my nose to hold back the urge to vomit.

I could somehow feel his heat reaching the insides of my belly.

"Get... Get on top of me...," he sounded spent but from what I could tell, the guy was unfortunately still hard despite having an orgasm.

_Just go through the motions and hope he gets tired of it... He can't go on forever._

Even though I was doing everything he wanted, my face was red with mortification in doing that to him in the first place.

But I wasn't backing down.

Sitting up so I could crawl carefully over his lap while foolishly avoiding having my sex brush against his hardness that stood up blatantly between our lower bodies, I forced myself to look down at him.

He wasn't smiling for once. If anything he had a calmness to his face as his chest rose and fell with panting breaths and his amber eyes looked up at me lazily.

I didn't want to do this.

My unwillingness must have shown in my face and lack of movements because soon enough he smiled.

It was the creepiest smile I've seen on him so far. Too innocent with tired eyes. Far too contrasting with the situation we were in.

Sighing, he looked down to where my own short skirt covered our lower bodies. His skirt was pushed up to his stomach when I gave him the oral sex he wanted.

I held still when he reached out and pulled up my skirt up to my hips, showing him what I obviously didn't want him to see. Even though I had one former sexual experience, that experience had been in the dark inside of a cramped car's backseat. The boy at that time hadn't even know where to put it in which had made it more unnecessarily painful for me, along with the accidental elbowing.

In other words, I've never had anyone look  at me between my legs.

"I want you to finger yourself."

I stared at him horrified. Not only was this going to be embarrassing but uncomfortable because I was on top of him with my back straight.

His hands still held my skirt up so he could look at everything I did to myself.

I wasn't new to masturbation but that was something private that I never actually pictured doing in front of someone, especially someone that could kill me without a care if I didn't do what he wanted.

My right hand felt like it belonged to someone else when I first brought it to my sex that was dry from lack of arousal and fear.

His eyes widened without looking at my face, thankfully. Too bad he was just _watching_ me using my fingers on myself.

"Do it like you would normally do it."

Shivering, I already knew where things were going.

He wanted me to turn _myself_ on.

Closing my eyes, I felt like I had a fever from how hot my face had become.

I lightly touched my clit and pressed in a circular motion. I was determined not to arouse myself for him to gawk at but...

A familiar shameful heat began to sear my folds as I stimulated my clit only to tease without bringing myself to full orgasm. I could do that and keep at least _some_ of my dignity intact in front of him.

A wet sound had me almost whimpering as I continued to rub myself for him to see. I could feel myself leaking and the wet sound that shamed me was proof of that.

"Put your fingers in!" he urged me and I could feel the mattress underneath us dip slightly probably due to him moving just to see me better.

Without second thoughts, I inserted my middle and index finger inside of myself. I could feel the slickness of my walls tightening around my wet digits as I pushed them in as far as I could go, feeling the weight of his gaze on what I was doing to my sex the entire time.

I knew he could see how glossy my fingers were with each thrust I have myself. It felt odd to do that in front of someone else but I hated to note that I was effectively turning myself on despite being under threat by the guy ordering me around.

His fingers wrapped around my wrist to stop my movements and I opened my eyes in confusion.

He wasn't smiling again. I figured that being aroused during the act made him oddly solemn or just more serious about what he was doing. He wasn't even looking at my face but at my hand that had two of my fingers buried in me.

He pulled my hand away and I shivered at the sensation of my fingers sliding out. Having them gently pulled out made me feel unnaturally empty.

A breathless small giggle left his lips just as I felt something blunt nudge my wet folds that were too vulnerable to him now that I was forcedly ready for him.

One of his hands gripped my hip and my mouth opened in a gasp of surprise when he pushed up his lower body, easily entering me from underneath me.

It definitely felt different from my first time. I wasn't sure if I should like it or not.

There was a strangeness to it like my first time of course, but it wasn't awkward feeling his thickness stretching my snug insides especially since I was already so wet.

His other hand was on my other hip, gripping me firmly and I nearly yelped when he pulled back and gave another push that had my body bounce at the force.

I couldn't look at him. He breathed loudly with each thrust he guided me to meet him. His eyes were too focused to where our bodies were connected making me feel self-conscious about what he was avidly watching.

His cheeks were a deeper shade of pink as his thrusts increased and I grimaced at how he purposely grinded up at me with each push. He would pull himself back slickly until his tip was barely inside of me before pushing himself completely in a jarring thrust that knocked the wind out of me.

In spite of him being underneath me, he was giving it all he had and had me under his control, making me feel no different than a doll there to service him.

He was holding back any sounds he made by biting his lower lip until I could see a droplet of blood forming. There was a strange misplaced innocence to him.

Frustration made him glare at where he was thrusting and without warning I screamed in surprise when he suddenly dug his fingers into the flesh of my hips to flip me on my back so I was underneath him with him still inside of me.

The abrupt change was not only disorienting but painful. He was definitely deeper than before, practically crushing our sexes together as he lifted one of my legs over his shoulder to give a hard push that had the top of my head bang on the low headboard of his bed.

Terrified at his unpredictability, I instinctively grabbed one of his shoulders to hold on while one of my hands pushed at the headboard to keep myself from getting knocked out by his relentless pounding.

He didn't even let me catch my breath. The crazy boy fucked as if he was pissed at me and wanted to break me. Each downward pounding of his hips had me crying out and I could feel the cloth of our skirts scraping and sliding between us.

I didn't know why I didn't try to get him to stop. All I could hear was his panting that at times sounded to me like he was laughing under his breath. I was lucky I couldn't see his face under his loose brown hair because I'm certain he was looking insane with each smack of our wet skin.

"Charlotte...!" I couldn't hide my flinch at feeling an orgasm approaching. Gritting my teeth I tried to hold it back, but he was practically pressing and rubbing over my clit with every hard movement.

I never thought an orgasm would hurt. My folds burned and felt raw when it finally happened and he didn't stop moving as the waves of relief made my body go limp under his.

He pulled out and I felt something warm spill on my inner thigh as he yelled. The warmth ran down my thigh and slowly cooled as he breathed in exertion above me.

I dared to look down and only saw his skirt covering him. He wasn't poking out like before...

_Did he tire himself out...?_

"I need to... wait... a bit...," he breathed out with a tired smile.

My legs sagged in relief. I didn't even care that I was carelessly spreading my thighs in front of him with my skirt up.

He'd already seen it all anyway.

"You don't know what rimming is, do you...?" that creepy tone and evil little grin of his had me wanting to shrink against the headboard.

I didn't answer not that I needed to when his hands went to my hips to urge me to lie on my stomach. Due to my tiredness already, I didn't even put up a fight and I hated my body for it.

 _Maybe I really_ am _a lazy worthless girl like mom always says..._

Laying on my stomach, he gently lifted my hips off the bed as I heard the springs of the mattress squeak softly because of him moving behind me.

What he had ejaculated on my thigh ran down annoyingly over my skin. It made my skin itch before it finally reached the sheets under my spread knees.

My skirt was pulled unceremoniously over my raised rear and my eyes widened at just what he was going to do.

His hot breath was the the first warning when he grabbed my ass and spread me. It was hard to keep from squirming when he gave the first wet pressing lick over the untouched puckered hole there and his hair tickled my lower cheeks.

I scrunched my eyes shut as he seemed to try to penetrate that tight entrance with his tongue and he moaned deeply in his throat, his nails cutting into my skin to press closer.

 _Now_ I knew what rimming was.

*****

Things had gotten worse since that day... Guro was always changing 'tastes' and coming up with ridiculous ideas on how to entertain himself with me. He'd even picked up the habit of using any random phallus-like object he could find on me to get a reaction. My nipples still hurt from the clothing pins he'd put on them last night for 'experimenting'.

He basically treats me like a toy.

Now that I've finished writing this, I feel strangely alone. Like I've made a friend out of a stranger and I suddenly have to leave them because of the circumstances.

I will try to get this letter through a small crack I have managed to open on the corner of Guro's bedroom window. Hopefully I can throw these balled up papers to the balcony of the house next door.

I don't know how much of this I can take... With every day that passes something in me changes and it scares me. Even Guro had noticed the change.

The more time I spend with him and his perverted madness, the more I become like him.

And I hate to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fate of Charlotte is entirely up to y'alls imagination. Thanks to all that took the time to read this short story of mine and gave kudos and reviews (some gave reviews via IM in tumblr which I'm fine with as well)
> 
> This story is now COMPLETE.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and/or review if you like (they're appreciated)


End file.
